This invention relates to a flow meter system provided with a pulse generator producing electrical pulses corresponding to a flow rate of a fluid.
A known flow meter system for detecting a flow of a fluid, for example, running water, oil or gas is the type in which a movable body such as a fan wheel or turbine is driven by the fluid; and the rotation of the fan wheel is transmitted to a mechanical type motor by means of a mechanical trains to turn an indicator of said mechanical type meter, thereby registering the flow of the fluid.
With the prior art flow meter system, however, the gear trains are a considerably heavy load on the fan wheel. Where a fluid runs at a low flow rate, such a heavy load cannot be overlooked. At a low flow rate of a fluid, therefore, the rotating moment of a movable part of the conventional flow meter such as a blade wheel fails to exactly indicate a flow measured from time to time, tending to give rise to metering errors. Consequently, it has been demanded to develop a flow meter system which always produces an output accurately corresponding to a flow of a fluid, whether it is high or low.
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide a flow meter system able to work with a small power consumption and which issues pulses in exact conformity to a flow of a fluid, thereby accurately registering and displaying the flow.